Don't know the title yet! Help!
by Silver Insanity
Summary: first fic!Summaries are not our forte, so here goes.This is a crossover YGOHP.Voldie is trying to take over Japan at the same time as a few YGO characters.Chaos will ba a plenty. Tea and HP character bashing.(you pick!) Isn't that great!


..................................................  
  
Silver: Hi!!!!!!!!! Don't know the title is yet!  
  
Insanity: --  
  
Disclaimer: We don't Harry Potter or YuGiOh! If only we did! Don't sue us! We're poor, so no money anyways.  
  
Silver: So on with the introductions.  
  
Insanity: uh... sweatdrop Silver, they don't know who we are yet.  
  
Silver: Oh yea! Btw, I'm Silver and that's Insanity, If you've read our bio, you would know that we share this Pen name. So all the stories are written by the both of us. This is a YGO, HP crossover.  
  
Insanity: Can we get on with the story already?  
  
Silver: What story?  
  
Insanity: smacks own head The YGO HP crossover, duh!  
  
Silver: ?  
  
Insanity: smacks silver over the head How could you have forgotten already!?! You were just introducing us for the story!  
  
Silver: I was? You know I have a horrible memory. Oh wait! I think I remember something!  
  
Insanity: Finally! throwing up hands  
  
Silver: You hit me over the head! I'm gonna get you for that! jumps Insanity  
  
Voldie: Oh no... Here they go again.  
  
Yami: Yep... I guess we'll have to break it up, so we can get on with the story.  
  
Both: jumps in a tries to break them up fight over  
  
Both: So.....

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Somewhere in England  
  
Voldemort sitting in a chair petting Nagini. (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Voldemort: I'm bored! I think I'll terrorize Wormtail! WORMTAIL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wormtail comes into the room bowing.  
  
Wormtail: Y..y..yes m..ma..master?  
  
Voldemort: Nagini Attack!  
  
Pointing at Wormtail.  
  
Wormtail: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wormtail falls down and a manga falls out of his pocket. Voldemort sees the manga, Magic Rayearth Knights.  
  
Voldemort: Stop! What is this Wormtail?  
  
Wormtail: I...it's a Japanese manga.  
  
Voldemort: Japan? Then, that's where I will take over! (a very sudden decision isn't? He's weird) Wormtail! Give me your arm!  
  
Voldemort grabs Wormtail's arm and touches the Dark Mark.  
  
Wormtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on the floor in pain  
  
Death Eaters all pop in and get to their knees, in front of their master.  
  
Voldemort: I have decided to take over Japan! maundering Ha! This time there will be no one to stop ME! Especially not those annoying pests Potter and Dumbledore!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Death Eaters: As you wish master.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: Why?  
  
Voldemort conjures a frying pan. wham Lucius Malfoy lays unconscious on the floor.  
  
Voldemort: Who else is gonna ask a stupid question!! (a statement, not a question!) shaking frying pan threateningly  
  
Nagini Then Slithers out after all the Death Eaters left.  
  
Nagini: motherly voice Thomas, have you been eating Pixie Sticks again?  
  
Voldemort: NO! I ate the manly sugar high inucing sticks (Pixie Sticks)  
  
Nagini: And how many did you have?  
  
Voldemort: ..................ummmmmmm. I lost count at 10.  
  
Nagini: --;;

* * *

Silver: So what do you people out there think of our first chapter? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Insanity: Don't beg!  
  
Silver: Now you sound like my Yami! I mean don't you want reviews!?  
  
Insanity: Well yeah, demo...  
  
Silver: No BUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Silver: What's all the yelling!!!!!!!!!? You are giving me a headache!  
  
Silver: Sorry... puppy face We just finished the first chapter. Insanity said not to beg for reviews. Demo, I wasn't!!!!!  
  
Insanity: Yes, you were! Don't lie!!!!!!  
  
Silver: Demo, I would never lie... sad innocent face  
  
Yami Silver: My poor baby!!!! Go away Insanity, look at what you did!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver: evil smile as Yami hugs her  
  
Insanity: Look!!!!! She's smiling!  
  
Yami Silver: Yeah.. Sure... Review OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(away from them) Silver: Sorry for my Yami, she's just like that... 


End file.
